The Underground
"The Fastest Way to go!" The''' Underground 'was a pre-War rapid transit system in London and surrounding areas. The Underground was managed by the The Metro Transportation Authority. The three main components of the Underground was the cars, the stations, and people. In the modern day, the stations have long been abandoned to the wastes, collapsing structures and dangerous levels of radiation have left the tunnels to ghouls and mutants long after tha abandonment of humans. Electricity can still run underneath the tracks, causing trains that have been abandoned to start up and run rampant down the tracks, often killing those who are left on the lines underground. Background After being in operation since 1855, the London Underground was modernized in the mid-20th century with the assistance of the "City of London Corporation". The underground tunnels were constructed with more durable materials and with lead layers. Improved lighting, safety features, and power grids were added later. With the contruction, all lines were modified to three main lines with a few nameless lines being made outside London. These routes were called the Elizabeth Line, the Victoria Line, and the Churchill Line. These lines were named after the renovations were made, new stations were added later upon expanding the network. The expansion was caused by the sudden increase of population and congestion on the surface roads and highways. In the Great War of 2077, the Underground was controlled by two factions, the Metro Transportation Authority and the British Armed Forces. The Underground remained open for 30 Minutes into the Great War until warheads were reportedly sighted, the Underground was reported to have closed for "the rest of the day". The Underground was closed for over 20 years, where small cities were built at stations and traveling and trading among them continued until 2100. In 2100, heated tension and violence forced the controlling factions to reopen the Underground's doors for the first time in over 20 years. Most of the cities were abandoned, while others fearing the surface world and it's new dangers, stayed in the station cities of the Underground. By the time the Stranger visits the Underground in 2160, they find that the two controlling governing factions have set up outposts at some of the stations, while others have either flooded from marsh or sewage leaks or have collapsed due to the rampant trains and malfunctioning electric lines. Metro Cars These cars were introduced in 2045, with the modernization of the Underground. Each car is an independant unit that is connected to another car by a coupling, it is seen that it is dangerous and a fine can be charged for moving from car to car. A specialty car, the engine car, is placed ahead and behind all cars, allowing the train to move both forward and backwards. An engineer is placed in one of the engine cars, and moves along the platform to get to the other train. Almost all the cars, including engine cars, survived the war. Though, the frames of various cars, including engine cars prove that over time cars and engines were used by either survivors of the Great War or visitors after the Underground was abandoned. The appearance of engine cars is shown in advertisements. The Underground is much like the modern Underground, in which engine cars are still in use today. Though, the use of two engine cars is something that is unheard of in the Underground. Engine cars have become used less and less since the size of engines have decreased (Only known Fallout comparison being the Washington D.C. Metro.) Following the example of most modern subways, the engines on the engine car are powered not by fuel, but by an electric third rail and generators that store power incase of power-outages. This would explain why the trains can still run even after Underground was abandoned. Metro Stations Stations are identified on the surface level by a large marble-esk building with a large, circular sign that reads "UNDERGROUND" on it, followed by the name of the station above the large iron doors (Though, as time has passed, many of the letters have either been destroyed or stolen) Coming in, you'll be met by a large directory of the line and all it's stops throughout the London Area. Small shops appear on either side of the escalators at larger stations, while only a booth or stand at smaller ones. Generally, all stations share a similar configuration. They have a lobby where the customers once bought tickets and tourist maps and various other small things from Underground employees in a ticket booth. Restrooms and officers are located on the surface station or at the platform level. Some lobbies have vending machines. In all stations, schedule boards show the statues of the station and trains. Upon exiting the surface area, you'll walk to the escalators after sliding your ticket or Underground Tab at the turnstiles, robots would greet you and wish you well at the bottom of the escalator where the platform would be. Here, there could be up to two or three platforms. Where customers would wait for their trains. Stations that crossed lines had upper or lower levels in which the line literally ran over or connected to the lower/upper line. No stations seem to share a name, and the line is noted by a colored obelisk, identifying it with the name on all four sides of it. Metro Lines The Elizabeth Line The Elizabeth Line consists of 8 stations. It was the first line completed in the system. Description The Elizabeth Line was the first line completed. This line serves the Central London Area and surrounding bouroughs. This line serves from King's Cross to Old Street, and interchanges with the Victoria Line at Lionel Central. The line is shown on maps to have extended further to the North and East suggesting links to other areas in England. This line interchanges with both the Victorian and the Churchill Lines, Victoria at the Lionel Central Station and the Churchill at Green Park. This line also appears to be the longest and the most used as it has more trains then the other two lines. It is unknown where the trains were serviced at, though it is believed to be at Sodor Yards. Valid Tickets on this line are known as "Elizabethan Tabs". Stations *King's Cross *Warren St. *Lionel Central *Merryment *Green Park *South London *Angel *Old Street Status Like most of the other areas. The underground is unservicable due to the damage to the tracks, cars, and stations. However, due to the third rail, as well as electric lines running underground, power is readily available and comes in short bursts. The Victoria Line The Victoria Line consists of 8 stations. It was the second line completed in the system. Description The Victoria Line serves the Greater London Area, as well as most inner London bouroughs. This line is known to extend from Marylebone in the West to Earl's Corner in the East. The line is shown to extend beyond these points on the maps, but it is unknown if these were merely service depots or used for long distance services. The Victoria Line interchanges at Lionel Central, where it meets the Elizabeth Line. It meets the Elizabeth Line again after Earl Corner, though due to the grade levels, it runs directly underneath it. And a connection would not be possible with heavy construction. It is unknown where trains on this line were serviced. Valid Tickets on this line are known as "Victorian Tabs". Stations *Marylebone *Middleton *Lehrer Square *Lionel Central *Brewer St. *River Underside *Clockwork St. *Earl Corner Status Like most of the other areas. The underground is unservicable due to the damage to the tracks, cars, and stations. However, due to the third rail, as well as electric lines running underground, power is readily available and comes in short bursts. The power surges can be a problem as some of the lower lines are flooded due to bursting water pipes and the old sewage systems from London seeping into the system, causing electrified water and other hazards. Churchill Line The Churchill Line consisted of 7 Stations. It was the last line completed in the system. Description The Churchill Line serviced the more of the surounding bouroughs of London as well as villages that the Victorian and Elizabeth Lines missed. It extends from South Kensington to Vauxhall, with an interchange with the Elizabeth Line at Green Park. Like the other lines, the route map appears to extend into Yethers and New Edenbourough. Trains on this line are serviced from at an unknown location. Valid Tickets on this line are known as "Churchill Tabs". Stations *South Kensington Station *Knightsbridge *Hyde's Park *Picadilly Station *Green Park *Victoria *Vauxhall Station Status Like most of the other areas. The underground is unservicable due to the damage to the tracks, cars, and stations. However, due to the third rail, as well as electric lines running underground, power is readily available and comes in short bursts. Other Stations There are various other stations which were either cut off complete or complete destroyed through the wasteland, showing that at one time the Underground was a truly massive subway line that extended throughout not only the London Area but various other villages. Though, cut off from the rest of the lines, it's hard to determine which lines connected to which. Gallery Subway1.png|Posters found in the Subway Propaganda1.png|Daddy, What did ''you during the Resources War Tyrd.jpg|A Station Subway2.png|Another Station Underground.png|An advertisement for the Underground Trivia --- Category:Locations Category:Metro Station